The Unexpected
by Reflection of a Broken Dream
Summary: Shino has been an Anbu double agent for years, but he's been assigned to his most dangerous mission yet. Hinata has finally attained the rank of Jounin and she longs for Shino to come home. Long before he can, her father arranges her to marry a mysterious Hyuuga that she's never met before and he's sending her off to the Snow to live with him. What they don't know will hurt them.


**The Unexpected**

**Author: Reflection of a Broken Dream**

**Pairing: Hinata x Shino (from Naruto)**

**A Quick Note**:

-It's not an immediate Shino/Hinata to start, no. (Though they _do _love one another.) Have patience, it'll get there.

- Yes, there are _hints _of Kiba/Hinata...and a little more than hints of OC/Hinata...

- Placed after Shippuden (I'm making up my own details about Shippuden because I don't know what happens and I can't really find out with the lack of internet access and money.)

- I was originally going to make this three or four chapers long, but I decided to do smaller chapters instead. It'll be easier to get another chapter out when I post...and I won't have to steal my brother's laptop so often, either...

- I made a little cameo of my other fic in the title of my first chapter. Yay for playing with words!

- I hope ya'll like it!

- Please Review!

**Review Responses:**

- **Clumsy0123 **- I'm glad! I'll have it out ASAP!

- **dragonick711 **- Thank you! I'll do my best to keep you interested and update ASAP!

**Disclaimer**:

_**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**_.

**The Unexpected**

**Chapter 1 - An Ongoing Mission And An Arranged Marriage**

A man with long, mid-back length dark brown hair tied back in a low ponytail gripped a large golden envelope as he strode down long, dark hallways of a mansion. A few small strands escaped his ponytail and brushed over his lightly tanned face, dark shades hiding his eyes from the world. His strong and masculine jawline and chin were highlighted by a well-trimmed goatee, said features occasionally hidden from view by his unzipped, high-topped, black leather jacket. The jacket was long-sleeved and ran down to his calves in length, the unzipped front showing his black muscle shirt with netting at the top and his black pants with elastic in the top and around his ankles, where the pants began and ended. Black standard ninja shoes adorned his feet, the shoes making a soft sound that echoed off the many walls as he walked slowly through the mansion.

_'How much longer will this mission last_?,' the man asked himself silently, training his eyes on the walk ahead of him as he kept all of his senses open and alert. _'I have been playing this role for __**far **__too long... Being an Anbu double-agent isn't something that I enjoy...maybe I should retire from it when I get back...' _His eyes shifted to the left as he saw a hint of movement in his periphreal vision. '_I want to go home...back to Konoha...back to my father and my friends...back to being Shino Aburame_..._and back...to Hinata_.' (Over the many years he had spent with old team eight, Shino had found himself becoming more and more enamored with Hinata. They were similar, in ways, and she understood him as no other had before...not even Kiba or his own father. It wasn't long before his current mission that he had realized just how far he had fallen for her...he loved her. But...he could never tell her...never be with her...not with their clashing clans and both of their father's constant struggle to find them a mate from their own respective clans...) Shino stopped, sensing someone behind him.

"Have you got it?," a deep, dark voice drawled. It was the voice of Shino's contact and current spokesman for their 'boss'. His name was Yami. (His name meant 'Dark', and it was appropriate, with all of the black he wore...black pants, a black long-sleeve shirt, black gloves, black boots, a black mask that tucked into his shirt and only showed his sunken-in dark eyes surrounded by black rings and messy short black hair. Yami looked like a dark shadow, even in broad daylight...)

"It's all here, just as you asked," Shino replied, looking over his shoulder, at his superior. Shino held up the golden envelope.

"Excellent," Yami smirked, Shino turning fully back to him. "Come this way. I think you've earned your right to see our boss. He will be pleased." Shino only nodded as he followed the man down the hallway and to a door. _**'Finally**_...,' Shino inwardly sighed in relief. Now all he had to do was meet the crime boss and secretly devise a way to kill him and bring his organization down. Yami opened the door and Shino was surprised to see a stairwell down to the basement that he hadn't been allowed into prior to this. "Follow close behind me." With another nod, Shino stayed close behind the man as they entered the dimly lit basement (the _entire _mansion was dimly lit- it was hard to make out _anything _in this place...), Shino closing the door behind him before they descended the stairs. He didn't miss Yami's constant handsigns as they moved down into a long hallway with several doors down it. He was deactivating and reactivating traps as they went. _'This man is smart, cautious, has many enemies, or a mix of the three_...' Shino lightly frowned as they continued down the corridor until they reached the farthest door in. His guide made two more handsigns before he opened the door, quickly stepping in and waiting for Shino to enter. He did so quickly, shutting the door behind him, Yami resetting the traps. The room they were in was fairly large with a table that sat seven in the middle of it. He also noticed a few drawing boards with maps, plans, and other things pinned and taped to them, scribbled writing in the remaining available space. At the far left side of the room, there were curtains drawn, concealing another part of the room. Yami quickly moved before the curtans and knelt, head down. "Milord, we have a new member that has proven himself worthy of our trust."

"How long have you tested him?," came a dark, velvety male voice from beyond the thick white curtains.

"It's been four days short of six months now," Yami answered, still knelt down, eyes trained on the ground. _'A very __**long **__six months_,' Shino silently added. (He'd had to prove his loyalty to them by working closely with Yami for the past six months...and they weren't very trusting of him...or _anyone_, for that matter. But that was understandable, considering their criminal organization and their attempts at hiding from ninja of the five nations.)

"I see...then he has the documents I asked for?," the man asked expectantly. (Shino was the only new recruit that made it this far...so it wasn't surprising that the man seemed to know who he was.)

"Yes," Yami nodded.

"Wonderful," the man's voice replied, satisfaction in his tone. "I will meet this..._new member_, then..." Shino waited a moment before the man stepped out from behind the curtain, Shino surprised to see him dressed the same way as Yami was. He was covered from head to toe in black, his features hidden, but he noticed something...off...right away. His eyes were white- he was a Hyuuga. Shino was mildly shocked. "You look surprised." Amusement danced in the man's eyes, his midnight black hair tied in a tight, high ponytail that nearly reached his waist. Let down, it probably _would _reach his waist.

"A little," Shino admitted, getting over it quickly. "I have only ever seen Hyuuga operate within a Compound...never on their own."

"Ah, yes...the Compounds," the man replied, bitterness in his voice. "I broke away from mine _long _ago when my father pushed me a step too far... I had to kill them all...not that there were many there to kill..."

"Hm...," Shino hummed and nodded, outwardly forcing himself to look amazed and impressed. Internally, he was a little worried. He never expected a Hyuuga, of all people, to be at the center of this crime ring...nor did he expect such a violent one. Though he had experience with Hyuuga, thanks to Hinata, he'd _still _have to be careful around him...

"It's just as rare to see a rogue Aburame, though," he pointed out, looking Shino up and down. "You have your reasons, I'm sure." Shino nodded. "Getting back on track, I will introduce myself to you as Makenshi. I never use my _real _name anywhere for confidential reasons." Again, Shino nodded. Makenshi wasn't the first to be so sly... "What is _your _name?"

"My name is Shuuichi," Shino replied with a polite bow. "Shuuichi Aburame."

"Shuuichi?," Makenshi asked in a skeptical tone as Shino stood straight again, his brow furrowed in slight confusion.

"Is there something wrong with my name?," Shino asked, a hint of defensiveness in his voice.

"No," Makenshi replied easily. "It is...your _real _name, yes?" Shino nodded. "Then we will come up with a more suitable false name for you to use."

"Umm...alright...," Shino answered a bit slowly with an understanding nod. "What would you prefer my name be?"

"Hmm...," Makenshi thought a moment, as Yami did.

"What bug do you use most often that is not a Kikkaichu?," Yami asked, surprising both men a little.

"Mnnn...," Shino thought on it a moment, remembering his recent spying using some nearby bugs so he wasn't revealed. "...Spiders."

"Now _that _is interesting...," Makenshi spoke up again, a smirk spreading across his face as he and Yami shared a look. "Onigumo. Demon Spider or Ogre Spider. That has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, milord, it does," Yami agreed with a nod. Shino slowly nodded when Makenshi looked at him.

"It is settled, then," Makenshi inclined his head. "You are to use the name Onigumo within our organization."

"Sir," Shino bowed politely, still getting used to the odd new codename.

"You have the documents I asked for, Onigumo?," Makenshi asked expectantly, getting right back down to business as he eyed the envelope in Shino's hand.

"Yes...Ryu gave me the envelope and I gathered the information you requested," Shino nodded, holding up the envelope and letting the man take it. Shino didn't know what was in the envelope (Ryu, another trusted member of the organization, said it was all there, and he could only trust that was what Makenshi wanted to hear)...and he didn't understand what Makenshi was up to. He'd had to gather...odd...information on the Hyuuga Heiress of the Mist. '_Maybe he's thinking about kidnapping her for ransome_,' Shino thought idly as Makenshi looked pleased and took the envelope from Shino. '_Or...maybe he's thinking to settle down...'_ He discarded that last thought almost immediately. This guy wasn't settling type at _all_...

"Excellent...," Makenshi nodded, opening the envelope. "What of the Heiress of the Mist?"

"Ayame Hyuuga is five foot five, one hundred and fifteen pounds, her waist size is twenty seven inches, and her cup size is a thirty B-cup. She seems to be rather weak, the girl only a Chunin, but that may be because she has an elder brother to take over the clan," Shino started, Makenshi nodding as he pulled out some paper from the envelope. "Her abilities are not up to par- she has not even learned the Eight Trigrams, Sixty Four Palms technique. Ayame is looking for a suitor, though none have taken to her because of her bad attitude and spoiled behavior. She is easily aggrivated and rather reckless, as well...and she isn't very intelligent, either..."

"Good work," Makenshi inclined his head once as he strode over to the table in the room. He motioned for Shino and Yami to come to him and they both went over, Shino on one side and Yami on the other. Shino was mildly shocked when Makenshi layed the papers out on the table, the papers actually pictures of the Hyuuga Heiresses with their names scribbled across the bottoms. (They looked to be snapshots taken without their knowledge, the five heiresses engaged in different activities, not looking towards the photographer.) Ayame was the heiress of the Mist (he recognized the girl without looking at the caption), Hikari was the heiress of the Cloud, Midori was the heiress of the Stones, Fuu was the heiress of the Sand...and Shino's eyes lingered on Hinata, the heiress of the Leaf. (It was a picture of Hinata in her room, taking off her torn jacket, looking a little forlorn and tired. She had obviously just gotten back from a mission.) Shino's stomach churned at the thought that Makenshi might do something to harm her or attempt to kidnap or kill her. '_Hinata_...,' Shino thought silently, worriedly. "I see you recognize the heiress of the Leaf...though it doesn't surprise me, really- you're a rogue ninja that broke away from the Leaf. You probably saw her regularly." Shino nodded. "Did you ever go on missions with her?"

"Quite often, actually," Shino inclined his head, thinking on his feet and forcing himself to calm down. Maybe if he gave information on her strength and such, Makenshi would leave her alone...

"Splendid...I had hoped you would know some things about her so I wouldn't have to send another spy out," Makenshi replied, looking at him as Shino turned his gaze fully back to the odd Hyuuga. "Tell me...before you left...what was her height, weight, her waist size, cup size, rank, position in her Compound, her abilities, techniques, behavior, relationship status, and any other basic knowledge you have of her."

"Alright...," Shino let out a breath, going back over what he knew of the girl (a _lot_), and what he _should _say and what he _shouldn't_. "I know that she was five foot two the last time I was around...her weight was ninety nine pounds...I'm not sure of her waist size and cup size." It was true...all but her waist and cup size. That just sounded perverse (in _both _definitions of the word), Makenshi asking such things about Hinata...he didn't like it, he didn't like it at _all_...

"Give me an educated guess," Makenshi shot at him, Shino frowning lightly in thought. _'Bastard_,' Shino growled at him in his mind. After what felt like a long moment, Shino made up his mind on what to say...

"For the waist...I would say...thirty two inches," Shino revealed what he actually knew, hating that he had to do it. "And her cup size...maybe...a thirty four D-cup." (The only reason he knew her waist size was because he went shopping for her once while on a mission to get her some new pants. He knew her cup size because of he was drawn into a conversation with Ten Ten that he _really _didn't want to listen to...then there was also that time on a mission that Akamaru stole her bra while she was bathing and brought it to _him_...)

"Woah...," Yami commented, staring down at her picture again.

"I thought so...," Makenshi added in his own comment, casually glancing down at the photo. "But it is hard to see from this angle..." Yami nodded vigerously at that.

"May I ask why you are so concerned with the women's height, weight, waist, and cup size?," Shino asked, both men looking back at him, Yami shaking his head. He shouldn't have asked, but he _needed _to know...

"You _can_...but I can't guarantee that I will give you a straight answer," Makenshi smirked, Shino hating him all the more as he raised a brow at the man. He chuckled, surprising Shino a little and further fueling his anger towards the man. "Because I like the fact that you have a spine and guts, I will answer you." Shino was, again, surprised. "I was planning on kidnapping one of them, and I wanted to know all of the weights and sizes to help me figure their speed, power, etc, should I have to fight them. The heavier they are, the slower and more powerful they will be. The smaller are faster, but lacking in power. And, of course...their midsections hold up their breasts, which make them a little top heavy. The thicker the midsection, the less likely they are to be thrown off...but the bigger bust could still hinder them and throw them off. You can understand this, yes?" Shino was a little taken aback, though glad that he didn't have any _other _plans for the girls...it had worried him... He nodded. "Good...now tell me Hinata's rank, position in her Compound, her abilities, techniques, behavior, relationship status, and any other basic knowledge you have of her." Shino slowly inclined his head and started up again.

"I heard that Hinata has recently reached the status of a Jounin, and she is currently Hiashi's chosen heiress," Shino began his explination again. "She is his oldest daugher, so he is looking for a powerful Hyuuga to be her husband. As for her abilities and techniques, they are excellent. I lost to her around half of the times that we sparred." Makenshi's brow rose, the man seeming interested. "She knows the Eight Trigrams, Sixty Four Palms and she has perfected the Gentle Fist style. Whether or not she has perfected a technique of her own making is still unknown. Her behavior is mild and modest outside of battle, but _in _battle she is analytical and cautious, but also adamant, fluid, and dangerous." Shino wanted to stress how good she was in battle so Makenshi would leave her alone.

"I see...," Makenshi nodded thoughtfully. "Is there anything else about her that you can tell me?" Shino thought a moment before answering.

"She is a traditional woman, as most of her clan is," Shino informed. "She has morals and aspirations and dreams, just like anyone else, and she strives hard to achieve them. Hinata fought against the odds _and _against her father and family just to get where she is now... Though she is mild...she is strong-spirited, strong-willed. She is the strongest woman I know."

"You are fond of her," Makenshi pointed out, Shino hesitating as he realized he had let some emotion out in his voice.

"I fought by her side for years," Shino replied softly, looking away. "It was innevitable."

"Henh henh henh...you like Hyuuga women," Yami snickered. A scolding look from Makenshi shut him up, Shino looking back at the two.

"There is nothing wrong with liking Hyuuga women," Makenshi came back, Yami looking at the floor.

"Yes, milord," Yami answered immediately, embarrassment in his voice.

"If it is Hinata I should manage to kidnap, I will trust her in _your _care, Onigumo," Makenshi surprised Shino. "You would not abuse her or attempt anything untoward. However, it is only a one in five chance it will be her I kidnap- I still do not yet know, I need to gather more intelligence...more information on their families, the Compound layouts, guards, etc. You understand. Can I entrust her to you?"

"Of course," Shino inclined his head thankfully, letting out a soft breath of relief.

"Good," Makenshi nodded. "Since you and the others already know the basic areas of the Compounds you have visited, I will trust you to gather the information on the remaining issues- the families and their strengths and weaknesses, the layouts, guards, security systems, and anything that would be of some use or of help. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," both Shino and Yami bowed to Makenshi.

"Shall we report back in when we return?," Yami asked expectantly.

"No...I have some..._business _to attend to," Makenshi replied thoughtfully. "You can show Onigumo to the guest rooms when you return." Yami nodded. "Also...see Inukai before you go. He will help you stock up on necessities and he will give you enough rations to last a few weeks."

"Sir," Shino and Yami replied again with a bow.

"You are dismissed," Makenshi motioned for them to go, Shino looking at a nodding Yami. He lead the way out, making the handsigns at the door, letting Shino out first before he stepped out and shut the door, re-doing the seals.

"Man...the boss _really _took to you," Yami commented as they started down the long hallway, the man preforming seals as they went. "But I wasn't really all that surprised...after I checked out your background and confirmed it and he met you...I figured he _would_." Shino looked at the man in suprise as the walked. (Shino and Tsunade had worked together to forge paperwork for his false identity, Shuuchi Aburame, and his 'seperation' from the Leaf. That's the papers that Yami had found in his research of Shino. That was why Shino had grown a goatee and let his hair grow out long and loose...for his false identity. He hadn't spiked his hair up in over half a year now...) "You're good material and just what we need." Yami looked back at him and grinned as they reached the end of the hallway. "Welcome to the Fallen Angels, Onigumo."

"Thank you," Shino replied somewhat softly, glad he was officially in as Yami held out his hand to him. Shino took it and they shook hands, Shino giving a small smile back to the man, Yami's grin broadening. "I'm glad to be here."

"I'm happy to hear that," Yami responded happily, both retracting their hands as Yami undid the last seal. "Let's head up to Inukai and we can be on our way...I imagine it'll take about a month for us to get what we need." Shino nodded at that, Yami opening the door and letting him in first. Yami followed right after, shutting the door behind them and re-sealing it with the given trap.

"What will Makenshi be doing at that time?," Shino asked curiously, since he was in the clear for the time being. "Since he already assured us he won't be here..."

"Hell if _I _know," Yami shrugged, the two climbing the stairs side-by-side. "I don't know his real name, but I _do _know that Makenshi is filthy rich...he has actual businesses he owns _outside _of our 'Fallen Angels' group and _that's _where his fortune comes from. He's told me _that _much...so I figure that's where he goes off to- to manage his businesses." Shino nodded thoughtfully. It made sense... They exited the door at the top of the stairwell, Yami closing it up behind them. "Inukai is up on the second floor. He works in the store room...I'll show you the way." With another nod, Shino was following Yami to get ready for his next assignment, a comfortable silence between them.

'_I hope this whole ordeal doesn't last __**too **__much longer_...,' Shino thought worriedly. '_And I hope Hinata doesn't get involved...this __**may **__get ugly...' _With those thoughts and mental preparation for the enemy mission he was about to preform, Shino followed Yami up onto the second floor...to the store room and his mission beyond it...

A weary sigh escaped the soft pink lips of a young woman as she slowly trudged in the direction of the Hyuuga Compound...her home. Long black hair with blue highlights shimmered in the Autumn sunlight, brightly colored leaves falling from nearby trees mingling with it from time to time. Her small hand gently brushed a long strand of her silky hair over her shoulder, her metal-plated armguard peeking out from beneath her long jacket sleeve and over the back of her hand, glinting in the light. Over her usual lavender and white jacket, she proudly wore her green flak jacket- the jacket Chunin and Jounin were given to wear on missions. She had, miraculously, made it through the recent Jounin exams and she was now a registered Jounin. Her father was _finally _proud of her and she was now content with where she was in terms of her life and in her ninja training. (Not that she had stopped training- she still had lessons with her father and spars with Kiba and Akamaru, Shino (when he was around), Neji, and (occasionally) Ten Ten.)

"Hey! Hinata!," a familiar voice cried, the girl turning back to face the owner of the voice, her large white eyes flashing with happiness despite her weariness.

"Kiba-kun!," she cried in response as the Inuzuka and his ninken quickly caught up to her, both lightly panting. She idly noticed he didn't have his flak jacket on, nor did Akamaru. (That meant that they weren't just back from a mission or about to go on one.) "It's nice to see both of you again...I wasn't able to see you in between this mission and the last one..." Kiba quickly caught his breath and stepped forwards, hugging the young Hyuuga, the woman returning his embrace before both backed away. Akamaru gave a loud happy bark, trotting close so she could hug his large head and scratch behind his ears, making his tail wag to and fro joyously.

"It's nice to see you, too, Hina-chan," Kiba grinned as she slowly released Akamaru, the large dog backing away a little, panting with his tongue hanging out the side as he sat on his haunches. "How'd your mission go?" She noticed he was looking her over for injuries, the protective action making a fond smile cross her lips.

"It went well," Hinata replied softly with a little nod, noticing his gaze lingering on her left arm, the jacket sleeve sliced to ribbons over her metal armguard. "Lee-kun was a ball of energy, as usual, and he wound up taking out over half of the enemies by himself. We completed the mission with minimal injury." She rubbed right her hand over her left arm plate, Kiba's gaze returning to her own. "Though I really _should _thank you and Shino-kun for buying these armguards for me. They _really _came in handy this time." (Shino and Kiba had bought her the armguards for her the year before, for her birthday.) Kiba's lips seemed to be torn between a smile and a frown. Time to change the subject. "Speaking of which...is Shino back from his mission yet?" Kiba's lips settled into a frown as he rubbed the back of his head and looked away.

"No...not yet," he admitted softly. "I asked Tsunade-sama about him...and she said she had gotten word from him recently and that he wouldn't be able to contact her for around a month or so...so we're kinda in the dark again..."

"I see...," Hinata replied softly, sadly as her white-lavender gaze found the ground. (Hinata hated Shino's job...she _really _did. Being a double agent was _extremely _risky...not that he had failed a mission yet, of his five previous missions, but there was always a chance that something could go horribly wrong... The fact that Shino hadn't returned yet was proof that the missions he went on were progressively getting harder each time...which raised the risks of being found out or for something to go wrong... Not to mention...she had _just _come to terms with her feelings for her former teammate and best friend a few weeks ago. She hadn't understood it...why she hurt when he didn't listen to her and kept on with these dangerous missions...why she hurt when he left, leaving a cold gaping hole in her heart. Sure, he was dear to her, one of her best friends; the one she could most identify with. He understood her in ways she never thought possible...and _she _understood _him_... Thinking on it long and hard, Hinata realized she had come to love him more than she thought possible...and it scared her to death for him to go off on his Anbu missions...but...it's not like he would listen to her. It's not like they could be together, even if she _did _confess her feelings to him and he, by some miracle, reciprocated. He was an Aburame...and she was a Hyuuga...their families would _never _allow such a joining...) A deep sadness settled within her, a hand moving to her aching heart. "It's been six months and one week now, exactly, since he left... I hope he gets home soon..." She returned her white gaze to Kiba, the man looking back at her with saddened orbs of his own as he nodded.

"I'm sure he'll return soon," Kiba comforted gently, his eyes lighting up as a thought seemed to have hit him. "You know what? We'll jump his case when he gets back and we'll make sure he never goes on a double agent mission ever again. That sound good?" Hinata managed a small smile at that as she nodded once in agreement. "Good." Kiba grinned brightly. "Then I'll take you both out to lunch or supper...whichever is closer to the time he gets back. _My _treat!" Hinata couldn't help a small laugh at the normalcy of the conversation and the release of tension that had built up. She _had _to let it go...or it would drag her down into a pit of despair.

"Alright...that sounds good," Hinata responded a little more cheerfully as she wiped at the tears that had started to well in her eyes.

"Awesome!," Kiba grinned, Akamaru surprising her slightly when he lapped at her face. Hinata smiled and hugged the big dog's head again. He was trying to dry her tears and make her happy again, she knew. So...she would be happy. Just for them. "Now...that doesn't mean _you're _out of the dog house just yet. No pun intended. What happened to your arms?" He tugged at the torn fabric over her armguards. Hinata couldn't help the small sigh that escaped her lips. She thought he had forgotten...

"Long-range enemies attacked me and Lee-kun when we were surrounded by close-range fighters, hoping to catch us offguard," Hinata started her explination simply. "Since I haven't fully perfected my Eight Trigrams, Sixty Four Palms Rotation, I covered my weak spots with my armguards. It allowed Lee time to defeat more enemies and we even got in a couple of attacks together."

"That's pretty good...I mean that you two make a good team and all," Kiba nodded, both knowing they had Neji to thank for that. "So...that means that none of the long-rangers got you?"

"Well...they _did _catch me offguard a _couple _of times...," Hinata admitted sheepishly, showing him a couple of small slices through her sleeves that were a little higher than the rest. They were shallow cuts, nothing to worry about, but he still pulled out some bandages and wrapped them up without warning as he frowned lightly. His protective older brother-like behavior had her smiling and feeling a tad warmer inside. "It's not _that _bad, Kiba-kun..."

"_Still_," Kiba sighed as he finished wrapping her wounds, her jacket cut up enough to allow it without her having to take her jacket off. "You should have bandaged them. They could have gotten infected."

"I know...and I'm sorry," was Hinata's reply that she repeated _every _single time he got onto her for that...

"It's fine, I guess," he waved off almost at once, his eyes meeting hers again. "Are you going to be staying a few days this time?" (Hinata had only stayed a day in between her last mission and the one prior to it.)

"I hope so," Hinata nodded. "It would be nice to have a break..."

"I hear you," Kiba nodded, his jaw opening again. He was stopped by the baying of a large hound in the distance. He sighed heavily, nodding to Akamaru. The large white dog bayed in response to the other dog, which had to be either his mother, Tsume's, dog or one of his sister, Hana's, three dogs.

"I see your family has kept you busy in town," Hinata pointed out with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah...and they're about driving me nuts," Kiba replied a bit testily, running a hand through his wild brown hair again. "They're running me around town for deliveries and to go pick up various things! They could go get them using the Transportation Jutsu and it would only take them a few minutes!" He sighed again, his hand dropping from his head as he looked to Akamaru, the dog seeming to smile and nod at him as he whined softly. Kiba looked back at Hinata, the girl blinking at him and waiting for him to translate what Akamaru had said. "It really sucks that we can't talk more...but...would you like a ride a home? You look tired...and it's not out of our way or anything." Hinata looked between the two, getting a nod from Akamaru that it was alright. (What could it hurt? Her right leg was sore (from a particularly hard attack from the enemy that she hadn't been able to block or dodge) and the thought of being able to rest her leg sounded wonderful...) She looked at Kiba with a small smile.

"If it's alright...that sounds good right about now," Hinata nodded, the Inuzuka smiling at her.

"Of _course _it's alright, _I'm _the one who offered it, after all...well..._okay_, it was Akamaru's idea, but you can't understand him," Kiba rambled a little as she let an amused smile cross her lips.

"I understand," was her simple reply that he nodded to, a light embarrassed blush staining his cheeks. She looked over at Akamaru, the dog already laying on his belly so she could get on his back. "Thank you, Akamaru-kun, Kiba-kun." She gave them both a small smile as she boarded the large dog, her hands gently gripping his fur (she was afraid that she might accidentally hurt her ninken friend) as Kiba slid onto Akamaru's back right behind her. Kiba's large clawed right hand gripped the canine's fur much tighter than Hinata's hands did, his other arm surprising Hinata as it wound around her lean waist, the girl flushing lightly as his large warm left hand rested on her right hip, the man scooting forwards so that they were flush, his front to her back. It wasn't the first time that Hinata had ridden Akamaru with Kiba...but it always made her a little nervous and a little flustered. Akamaru was much faster than she had thought he could be with two passengers, and the way Kiba held her and the close proximity always made her a little flustered and nervous...she wasn't used to being so close to _anyone_...

"We're ready," Kiba called, the dog nodding and standing, Hinata and Kiba leaning forwards as he did so. Without warning, Akamaru jolted forwards and sped off towards the Hyuuga Compound, Hinata letting off a soft gasp at his speed as Kiba's grip tightened around her waist. "Are you alright?" Kiba's breath was in her ear, the man so close that they could have been melded together...

"Y-Yes," Hinata managed a nod as she looked back at Kiba with a small smile. "It just surprised me, that's all."

"Will you _ever _get used to riding Akamaru?," Kiba asked with a somewhat amused grin.

"Probably not," she admitted, the man chuckling softly as she faced forwards again.

"I've got you," Kiba replied softly in her ear, making her shiver at the feeling of his hot breath on her cool ear. "Just relax, okay?" She could only nod, the girl feeling his hold on her hip tighten, the man pulling them closer together somehow. She could feel all of the muscle that his jacket hid... Hinata tried to relax, knowing she could trust both him and Akamaru. But...she couldn't _fully _relax...not with his fingers caressing her hip, tracing her hip bone, panty line, and sliding up under her jacket and shirt to the bare flesh of her muscular and toned abdomin... It was...distracting, unnerving, and it made her feel weird...in a bad way. She tried to ignore it...and she did pretty well...until his fingers slid a little too far downwards and almost reached a place she was _really _uncomfortable with him touching... (And the _really _bad part about this...was that it wasn't the first time that he'd done this...)

"Kiba!," she snapped, seeming to scare him, the man jumping as she repositioned his hand up higher, to her waist. She felt her face burning hot as she turned back to the lightly flushing man, giving him a warning glare. (She _very _rarely glared at anyone besides her enemies.) "Don't do that." He nodded once and she turned back around, wondering why he would do something like that...

"S-Sorry, Hinata," Kiba apologized softly in her ear, surprising her a little. "I thought you...you know...liked it...by your scent..." Hinata felt her cheeks burning so hot she was afraid that her face would burn off. She managed to shake her head and turn back to him, her face only centimeters from his...her _lips _only centimeters from his. It only made her more uncomfortable.

"It makes me uncomfortable," she replied loud enough so that he could hear, but still softly. He slowly nodded and she turned around, the rest of the somewhat short trip (that felt like too long to them _both_) spent in an awkward silence. As Akamaru approached the Hyuuga Compound, he slowed down to a stop, the dog panting as he laid on his belly, Kiba quickly removing his hand from her. Hinata dismounted the large dog with ease, standing back and looking at the hesitant Inuzuka and the worried ninken. "Umm...thank you both for the ride home. I appreciate it." She gave a formal bow, Kiba nodding a little as Akamaru barked his reply. Hinata stood straight again, locking eyes with Kiba.

"No problem," he replied softly. "H-Hinata..." He started and stopped, hesitating. "Nevermind. I'm sorry for doing that and making you uncomfortable...I didn't mean to...I was just lost in thought...and then I smelled your scent...and it just...kinda happened..." Hinata let off a soft breath at his awkward apology, kind of understanding it. He was an instinctual man by nature because of his Inuzuka heritage...it wasn't _his _fault...

"I-It's okay, Kiba-kun...just...please don't do it again," Hinata replied softly, flushing lightly as she looked up at the Inuzuka. He just gave a small smile and nodded as he looked back at her.

"I won't," he promised. "See you later?"

"Tomorrow maybe?," Hinata more asked than said, the man smiling a little brighter.

"Sure," he nodded animatedly. "Same meeting spot?"

"Mnn," Hinata hummed and nodded. "What time?"

"How about three...ish?," Kiba asked, seeming thoughtful about it.

"I'll see you there," Hinata agreed with another nod.

"See ya there," Kiba inclined his head to her, seeming much happier now. Akamaru gave a bark and a smile as he wagged his tail happily. "He says he'll see you there, too." Kiba chuckled as Hinata laughed softly.

"I'll see you there, too, Akamaru-kun," Hinata nodded as the ninken stood with a happy bark.

"W-Whoa!," Kiba gave a cry as Akamaru lurched forwards without warning and dashed off. Kiba had to jump forwards and grab onto his fur to stay on the giant dog, the man cursing like crazy as they vanished into the surrounding wooded area. Hinata couldn't help but laugh a little at the two's antics and the normalcy of things. It was nice to have something _normal _happen after the hectic couple of weeks she had... Shaking her head, Hinata turned back to the traditional building towering over her. She used to hate this place years ago...but not anymore. She didn't love it, either...but it was home. Sobering with a soft sigh, Hinata slowly walked to the front entrance and slid open the front door. She wasn't surprised that there was no one nearby.

"I'm home," Hinata spoke softly to herself as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her. She immediately set off for her room on the wooden walkways that spanned throughout most of the Hyuuga Compound, the girl making it there fairly quickly. She dropped off all of her ninja gear, flak jacket, and supplies, along with her shoes. After debating a moment, Hinata discarded her white and lavender jacket, leaving her in her black and silver armguards and her sleeveless black shirt that had black netting from her neck (just under her Leaf ninja plate tied at her neck) to the top of her bust, a small (but tasteful) hint of her cleveage showing. Normally, she wouldn't walk around without her jacket on...but reporting in to her father wouldn't take long, and everyone there was family, so it didn't bother her as much as it would if she went out into the streets of Konoha without her jacket on. With a small breath, Hinata exited her room, shutting the door behind her. She walked the semi-short distance to her father's office, rapping lightly on the door.

"Who is it?," Hiashi called from within, Hinata a little surprised. Normally, he would answer the door...unless he was in an important meeting with someone.

"It's Hinata," Hinata called back, speaking up a little so he could hear her. (She knew her voice was naturally soft, so she had to really speak up to be be heard sometimes...) Hinata listened as she heard the padding of her father's feet against the hardwood floor, said feet stopping before the shoji screen door, the door sliding open to reveal her father. He inclined his head to her a little in greeting, Hinata mirroring his polite gesture.

"How did your mission go?," he asked shortly. She knew he just wanted a quick report so that he could get back to the meeting...

"It went well, all things considered," Hinata replied softly with a small nod. "Lee-san and I got out with minimal injury and we successfully completed our mission." Hiashi nodded in return, Hinata catching his eyes lingering on her bandages and heavily scratched-up armguards. "Um...if you don't mind...I would like to go and rest now..."

"Not yet," Hiashi mildly surprised her, his white eyes meeting hers again. "I have someone you need to meet before you go back to your room."

"Oh...umm...alright," Hinata agreed somewhat hesitantly with a nod, the girl caught offguard by her father. _'If I had known that there was someone here that I had to meet, I would have kept my jacket on_...,' Hinata thought uncomfortably as her father stepped aside so she could enter the room. With a polite incline of her head, Hinata stepped into the small entryway, Hiashi shutting the door behind her. Hinata hesitated, so before she could take another step or protest, her father had placed a large hand on her back and all but pushed her into walking into the room, a young man coming into view as Hiashi shut the door behind them. He was sitting at her father's low traditional meeting table, the man jumping up as he realized his host had stepped back in with a guest. He bowed politely and Hinata returned the gesture, the girl puzzled. He was a Hyuuga, his white eyes giving him away...but Hinata was _sure _she had never seen this man before...

"Hinata, this is Shinji," Hiashi began the introductions. "He originates from a Hyuuga Compound in the land of Snow. Shinji-san, this is my daughter, Hinata." Hinata stood upright again as their guest did, Hinata getting her first good look at the man. She noticed right off that he was a half a head taller than her and he had fair skin (which was to be expected, since he was from the Snow). Shinji's obsidian hair ran to his waist in length (excluding his bangs and short strands about his ears), the hair tied back tightly at the base of his skull. He seemed lean in build, but Hinata could see the tell-tale signs of muscle hidden beneath his clothing when his sleeves rode up some. From what Hinata could see, Shinji had on a black tight undershirt that started high on his neck and was sleeveless, a relatively loose white haori over it that occasionally gave her a peek at his toned chest and a bit of uncovered skin, black armwarmers with built-in armguards (much like her own) made of the same skin-tight material as the undershirt to keep them firmly in place, a pair of white pants that were neither too poofy or too tight, elastic holding them tight to his ankles, a black material tie around his waist that was tied in front, keeping his haori shut and close to his body, and white tabi. (She gathered that he was _definately _a ninja from her observations of him, and he was _definately _strong by his muscle tone- he wasn't one to be underestimated.)

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Shinji-san," Hinata spoke a politely as she could, idly wondering why a Hyuuga from the Snow was there. (There were Compounds in _all _of the different ninja lands (and then some), she knew, they just didn't converse much...)

"And it is a pleasure to meet _you _as well, Hinata-san," Shinji replied and smiled kindly at her, his short black bangs sliding over his eyes as he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side. His hand reached out and opened, waiting for hers. She was quick to slip her small hand into his larger one. Instead of a handshake (which she was expecting), Shinji lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it with such gentleness that it made her cheeks burn a little in embarrassment. His eyes flickered to hers momentarily with both an amused look and an unnamed heated look passing through them before he broke her gaze and gently returned her hand to her. Hinata retracted it slowly, holding it within her other hand at her chest. (She knew he was subtly flirting- he wasn't the first to do it- but she was still inexperienced in dealing with it in formal situations.)

"Please sit, both of you," Hiashi urged, handing Hinata a royal blue cushion as he sat at the head of the table on a deep forest green cushion. Shinji sat immediately on his golden cushion, but Hinata hesitated slightly as she put her cushion down on the floor on the opposite side of the table from Shinji and sat on it, her legs neatly folded beneath her. (She had sat in on many meetings now...and _this _one made her nervous. The ones that usually involved _her _weren't the best of meetings...but she still couldn't fathom how her help could be applied _here_...unless they needed someone to help them with a particularly hard Hyuuga-issued mission...(Hyuuga-issued missions are personal Hyuuga missions that they don't share with the Kage of the land, only informing them that the person(s) performing the mission won't be there in case of an emergency.)) "Before we continue our conversation, I will bring Hinata up to speed." Shinji nodded and Hinata looked between the two curiously before her pale eyes rested on her father again, the man looking at her with his serious gaze. "Now...it's been a few days since Shinji arrived...and we've been writing one another through the mail for the last couple of months." To say Hinata was surprised was an understatement; her father didn't particularly like to use the mail system by carrier bird, so he _rarely _used it... This must be _really _important, _whatever _it was... "Shinji was the clan heir for the Hyuuga in the land of Snow before the small Compound dispersed and each member went his own way. Shinji chose to follow a route to become an entrepreneur- from his large mansion in the Snow he controls several businesses that he bought into and eventually became the president of with the aid of his many allies and contacts. His businesses have flourished and spread throughout all of the different nations, Shinji allied with them all and an occasional go-between during disputes. He is known to all of the Kage and considered an invaluable ally to them all. And he will, occasionally, perform a mission for a Kage, if asked."

"Mnn," Shinji hummed and nodded, Hinata turning her widened white orbs to him as he looked at her with a small, slightly proud, smile. "I do what I can for my allies, but I also know my limits- I don't attempt missions I _know _I will lose." Hinata nodded once in acknowledgement, the girl silently impressed. He was _very _smart and he had accomplished a _lot _on his own and with his friends... "But, of course, the missions I take on _are _quite risky...the last one made me stop and rethink things a little..." Hinata was mildly surprised to see him shift a little in discomfort and rub at a place just beneath his haori on his right shoulder. Looking a little more closely, she could see the makings of a scar beneath his hand.

"Yes...and _that _is what lead him to contact _me_," Hiashi re-entered the conversation, Hinata looking back at him as Shinji did. "He has come to a point in his life that _every _man comes to eventually- he realized he doesn't have a legacy to leave behind and _that _is what he wants. A loving wife and children to carry on his legacy."

"W...What?," Hinata asked softly, more than shocked as she blinked at her father in surprise. _That _was a shocking abrupt change of subject...

"I have arranged you to marry him," Hiashi spelled it out for her, the girl just staring at him in silent stupor, her heart dropping to her stomach. _'But I love Shino_...,' a small voice within her protested, the girl squashing the voice that had cut a little more into the wound that her father had just dealt her in words.

"Well..._that _was rather sudden...," Shinji spoke up, Hinata's gaze turning back to the lightly flushed man. "That could have been handled a _little _more gently, Hiashi-san..."

"I am not one to mince words and beat around the bush," Hiashi snorted back at him. "Hinata knows this as well as _everyone _in this Compound does- I tell the facts, plain and simple."

"Yes, I suppose you _do_...," Shinji frowned lightly. He looked back at Hinata, the girl _very _slowly coming down from her shock. "I'm sorry if this has caught you offguard, Hinata-san. It wasn't my intention to shock you..." He gave a small, sympathetic, and kind smile to her as she managed a very small nervous one of her own. "But...I have been looking for a Hyuuga woman for months now, and _you _are the only one that has met my requirements for a wife."

"_Requirements_?," Hinata asked hesitantly, a lump in her throat. '_Is he...the overbearing chouvanistic type_?,' she wondered worridly. _'But what about Shino_?,' that little voice spoke up again, the girl stomping the voice down and ignoring it.

"Yes...oh! But not like _that_," He stumbled a little as he seemed to understand _why _Hinata was uncomfortable. "That didn't come out quite right... Please, allow me to elaborate." Hinata looked over at her father, who was raising a brow. He gave a curt nod and Hinata gave her own small nod as she looked back at the relieved-looking Hyuuga. "To start, everyone has things that they look for in a possible mate, things that are specific to their own tastes, correct?" Hinata slowly nodded, inwardly agreeing with that statement. "What I was looking for in a mate was maturity, the ability to be _able _to carry a child, feed the child, the ability of the woman to be able to defend herself, and...well...my last requirement was that the woman I chose to be my wife would have to be, at least, pleasant to look at...and you are _quite _beautiful, if I may say so, _far _surpassing the others I have seen and considered, as well as my own expectations." Hinata felt her cheeks burning hot both in embarrassment and because of his compliment... "And I'm sorry if I seem a bit...old fashioned, but, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you formally..." Shinji surprised Hinata, the man pulling out a small dark blue box that he popped open. Inside was a golden ring with a diamond large enough to be envied but small enough that it didn't draw attention in an obnoxious way. (Have you ever seen diamond rings that had the diamond(s) so large that it barely fit on the girl's finger? Or the ones that actually limit the mobility of the girl's hand? Or the ones that are so big that you see it almost immediately because it's so distracting? _Those _are obnoxious rings...) "Will you marry me?" Hinata hesitated, her cheeks heated immensely from Shinji's words, the girl looking between the kindly smiling Shinji, hope shining in his eyes, and her serious-looking father. Hinata wanted to turn Shinji down (though she would feel kind of bad about it)...he was kind, but she didn't really know him. But...just one look into her father's eyes and she had her answer. Hiashi's cool, stoic facade was up, but there was a look in his eyes that she knew well- do it or else.

_'I can't fight father on this_...,' she thought silently, somewhat sadly. _'He has already made up his mind...I just wish __**I **__had been given a __**real **__choice in this_...' She knew what she had to do now as the little voice in her mind protested against their decision again. '_It's not like I could have ever been with Shino anyway...he's an Aburame. Even if we had run away and eloped, our fathers would have brought us back and divorced us. If I had become pregnant with his child, my father would have beaten me down and taken me to an abortion clinic. Besides...Shino only loves me like a little sister. He told me that once_.' Remembering that fact and accepting it (despite the pain it brought) finally quieted the voice in her mind. Now it was time to accept the _other _fact that she had been avoiding... _'I __**knew **__that this day was coming...the day my father arranged me to marry someone of __**his **__choice...I just...didn't expect it to come so soon, I guess...'_ Intaking a shaky breath as she looked back up at the patient Shinji, she accepted her fate. _'At least he's kind...and sort of charming in his own way...maybe things will turn out alright...I mean...what's the worst that can happen?'_

"I-I umm...this _was_...rather sudden..._and _unexpected...but my answer...my answer is...y-yes," Hinata barely managed to gather the words she needed to say, her hands writhing in unrest in her lap, her cheeks heated unbearably.

"I'm glad to hear that," Shinji spoke happily, his eyes lit up as he gave her a bright smile. "I will be good to you, Hinata; I will do my best not to hurt you in _any _way and I will protect you. You won't regret this, I promise." Hinata managed a small smile as he opened his hand and extended it to her, wanting her left hand placed in his open hand. Slowly, Hinata put her left hand in his hand, the man gently pulling it over as his other hand pried the ring from the box that he had set on the table. Hinata shivered a little as she felt him slipping the cool ring on her left ring finger- the ring was a perfect fit. Shinji gently squeezed her hand in his, the girl flushing a little more.

"If you're done...," Hiashi started with a clearing of his voice, Hinata feeling her face darken in color a shade as they looked back at the somewhat irritated and somewhat happy looking man. Hinata pulled her hand away and Shinji let her. "I would like to inform Hinata of the _rest _of the details." Hinata blinked at him in surprised. _'Details_?,' she questioned silently.

"Oh...yes, of course," Shinji nodded, Hinata watching him from the corner of her eye. "Please do."

"Hmmnn," Hiashi hummed and nodded as he looked back at a nervous Hinata. "We have been speaking of this for months, so I went ahead and got all of the preparations underway." Hinata's eyes widened in surprise...though she really _shouldn't _have been so surprised... "Everything has been taken care of except for the fitting of your kimono, which you will take care of tomorrow with Hitomi, and the guest list for the reception, which you will _also _take care of tomorrow. The wedding will be held inside the Hyuuga Compound and it will be a _private _ceremony for family _only_." Hinata slowly nodded, kind of figuring it would be that way- it was the same at Neji and Ten Ten's wedding the year before. "The reception will, however, be public. You can invite as many friends as you want. I have contacted Nadeshiko Wedding and Formal Events in Konoha, and they are allowing us to use one of their large buildings that they own for the reception." Again, Hinata nodded understandingly. "And, of course, I have a reason why you have to compose your guest list by tomorrow and have them sent out. The wedding will be one week from today." Hinata sat back, shocked. That was kind of soon, wasn't it? "Do you have any questions?" Hinata's mind was reeling as she took in everything that he had said. A few questions _did _come to mind and she _really _needed to ask them aloud...

"Y-Yes...actually," Hinata spoke up, the girl shifting a bit uncomfortably at both sets of eyes rested on her. "Umm...the wedding...why is it being held so soon?"

"_I _can answer that one," Shinji spoke up somewhat sheepishly. "I can't stay here for very long, due to my busy schedule of work with the businesses that I own. I managed to delay _some _things so that I could come here, but they can't wait for very long. That in mind, it was better to do this while I could get away...the next time might not be for several months..." Hinata nodded understandingly, another question coming to the forefront of her mind.

"I can understand that," Hinata voiced aloud, Shinji nodding somewhat cheerfully at her. "But...umm...does that mean..."

"That you will be moving to the Snow with him?," Hiashi finished, Hinata reluctantly looking at him and nodding. "Yes...that is _exactly _what that means." Hinata felt a little more of her heart ache and break. "And, to answer this question before it arises, I have decided to name Neji the heir of this Compound. He is already wed and trying for an heir, it will be easier this way. Not to mention the fact that Neji is stronger than Hanabi..." Hinata nodded slowly, somehow having expected that from him. Still, she swallowed thickly at the knowledge that she was moving far away...away from her friends and family...away from her teachers and her beloved village...and away from...Shino. _'I'm __**not **__thinking about him...not __**now**_,' Hinata scolded herself harshly. _'We could never be! Besides that, he's never here...not anymore...'_ "Any other questions?" She thought on that a moment, shaking herself from any Shino-related thoughts.

"Umm...no...I can't think of anything else," Hinata shook her head.

"Good," Hiashi inclined his head. "You are dismissed. Go and get some rest."

"Mnn," Hinata inclined her head politely. "Father, Shinji-san."

"Just Shinji, please," Shinji replied, Hinata nodding a little.

"Shinji," she repeated softly, making him happy as she started to get to her feet, the girl using her right leg first. Her eyes widened as her forgotten leg injury viciously protested the movement, pain shooting up and down her leg. "Nnhh." She squeezed her eyes shut as her leg gave out on her, her hands catching heself on the low table. '_Good thing I hadn't fully gotten to my feet yet...,' _Hinata inwardly sighed as she opened her eyes, trying to ignore the pain. She slipped her left leg forwards, the girl idly noticing that both men looked startled and worried, Shinji more obviously than her father.

"Are you alright?," Shinji asked concernedly as Hinata managed to get to her feet, the girl putting most of her weight on her left leg.

"Y-Yes," Hinata nodded. "I had forgotten about my leg injury...that's all..."

"Perhaps I should help you back to your room...," Shinji brought up, Hinata about to decline when her father spoke up.

"Please do," Hiashi surprised Hinata. "Make sure that she gets there safely, then return. There are still a few things that we must speak of."

"Yes, of course," Shinji inclined his head as he stood to his feet.

"A-Ah...this i-isn't necissary...," Hinata started and stopped as Shinji came to her right side and wrapped his large arm around her, her cheeks heating again.

"Actually it _is_," Hiashi responded, Hinata looking at her father with widened eyes. "You have underestimated your injuries as of late and you have been taking on missions one after the other. You are obviously exhausted to the point that you can't even properly take care of yourself. The least you can do now is allow your finacee to take you to your room to rest."

"A-Ahmm...I-I...," Hinata started and stopped, flinching a little at her father's stern look.

"We'll be on our way now," Shinji spoke in her stead with an amiable smile. "Please excuse us." With an incline of the head from Hiashi, Shinji gently urged Hinata to move. She did so, the man helping her balance her weight and keeping her right leg from hurting at the same time. They exited the office somewhat quickly, Shinji opening the door for them and shutting it behind them. He was quick to help her down the cooridor, his arm still around her, making her cheeks turn a rosy red. Again, she wasn't used to such close proximities...it made her nervous...not to mention the somewhat awkward silence between them... "I don't mean to pry...but...why have you been taking on so many missions lately?" Hinata looked up at the man in surprise as he broke the lingering silence.

"Well...umm...," Hinata hesitated, looking down at the path before them. She figured she could tell him the truth...he was going to be her husband, after all. "My friends...they have been away a lot lately...and my father has taught me everything he can...so...it's been kind of lonely." She caught him looking at her in surprise. "...Performing missions was how I bided my time. It kept me from thinking about them and I got smarter and stronger while helping the village. I thought it was the best way to do things...but maybe I should have put a week or two in between missions..."

"Yes...I think _that _would have been better," Shinji nodded in agreement as she looked back at him a bit shyly as he smiled a gentle but slightly scolding smile at her. "You need a little rest in between missions, or else your injuries won't heal properly and you'll miss things you wouldn't normally miss. It could have cost you your life..." Hinata looked back at the pathway with a small nod of understanding. "But...I'm not going to nag you about it. You realize this now and that's what matters." She peeked back up at the smiling man. "Anyway...you won't have to worry about all of that anymore. You won't be performing any more missions from here on out." Hinata turned her shocked gaze back to Shinji.

"B-But...why not?," She asked softly. "I mean..._you _still perform missions, don't you? Why can't I go with you?" He gave a small, soft, and slightly saddened smile to her.

"I apologize, but you can't go on them with me," he apologized gently, dampening her spirits more than they already were. "When you move out to my mansion, I want to start trying to create a family with you..." Hinata's cheeks flushed at that. "I can't put your life and our child's on the line- I _won't_. You can understand that, can't you?"

"Mmnn," Hinata hummed and nodded, letting off a soft sigh through her nose as she gazed at the walkway ahead of her.

"Don't worry, though...I have already had several rooms set up so that we can do things together..._or _so that you can do things on your own," Shinji surprised her. She looked back at him again, curious. "I know we'll both need some time to ourselves, so you have a whole room to yourself. I prepared it with things that your father said you liked- different kinds of books that you like and some that I hope you haven't read...you have your own furniture, a fireplace, an area to press flowers and special books to do it in, a flower arrangement area, a sewing area with different fabrics, patterns, and threads and a sewing machine, a T.V. and various movies in the genres you like..." He paused to think and Hinata felt a little taken aback.

"You...you did all of that...for _me_?," she asked softly.

"Of course," Shinji nodded, Hinata feeling her cheeks darken as she felt a little worse about her reluctance to be with him.

"What if I _hadn't _accepted..? All of that would have went to waste...," Hinata pointed out.

"It's just material items and money," Shinji shrugged off easily. "It doesn't matter the cost or the item...I did it to make you more comfortable. And, for the record, I didn't know if you would accept or not, but I had hoped you would, and I'm _really _happy that you have." Hinata felt her face darkening a shade as he gave her a warm smile, the girl looking away again and back to their surroundings. Something was off...and it only took a moment for Hinata to realize that they had passed her room...

"A-Ah! Stop, please," Hinata spoke up, the man looking worried as she winced a little with the stop.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?," he asked concernedly.

"Y-Yes...umm...it's just that...we passed my room...," Hinata revealed a bit sheepishly as she pointed to a room three doors back. Shinji blinked and looked back, a sheepish look crossing his own face.

"Oops...," he replied softly with a small chuckle. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Hinata waved off immediately with a small smile of her own. "I was just a little distracted, that's all..."

"I'm sorry that I distract you so much," Shinji came back at her somewhat teasingly as her flush darkened a little more. He chuckled again. "Come on, let me get you inside."

"O-Okay," Hinata nodded, the man helping her to the door and opening it for her. With a small word of thanks she entered the room, Shinji close behind her, the man shutting the door behind them. He helped her to her bed that was covered by blue sheets and a lavender comforter. Her pillows were alternating colors between blue and lavender. He got her into a sitting position on her bed, Hinata sighing in relief at being off of her hurt leg.

"May I see your injury?," Shinji asked, worry showing in his eyes. "I have some medical training, so I _may _be able to help..."

"U-Umm...alright," Hinata agreed somewhat reluctantly, slowly rolling her pants leg up to her thigh. It revealed a large glaring black bruise with blue outlining on her upper leg, a few centimeters above her knee. It ended about half a hand's length to her groin. "But I don't know what can be done about this...It's heavy bruising with a little muscle damage ..."

"I see that...," Shinji frowned lightly, his Byakugan activated as he knelt before her and studied her leg attentively. Hinata couldn't help but blush at the positioning and as he gently touched her leg with his large, warm hand. She had never let a man touch her leg so high up before... (Kiba excluded, but she had punished him for it...) She was surprised again as his hands settled over her bruise, covering it with his large hands. Hinata could feel his chakra gently working on her leg, the girl more than surprised. She silently activated her own Byakugan and watched as he mended the small tear in her muscle. She was amazed...he really _did _have medical training... "There..." Shinji smiled after a moment and deactivated his Byakugan. He looked up, Hinata still having her Byakugan activated and he looked at her in surprise, the girl quickly deactivating it.

"A-Ahh...I was just...," Hinata started awkwardly.

"I-It's alright," Shinji smiled and held up a hand. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. You were watching me work, right?" She slowly nodded, feeling oddly content that she didn't have to explain herself for once. "I don't blame you...I mean...we have only just met." She slowly nodded as he smiled a small, kind smile at her. "Again, though...I will not hurt you, if I can help it. And I will help you heal, if I can. I'll prove to you that you can trust me." Hinata's cheeks heated in embarrassment as she nodded again, the man returning the nod somewhat happily. "Alright...now you should rest a while and not use your leg more than walking the span of this room- there is a still a slight chance that it might tear again because of the damage done to your leg. Do I have your word that you won't walk more until tomorrow?" He rolled her pants leg down as he looked her in the eye.

"Mmnnn," Hinata hummed and nodded. "Thank you..."

"Think nothing of it," Shinji smiled, finishing the downward roll of her pants leg and gently patting her leg. "I will see you tomorrow, koi." Hinata flushed a shade darker at that, Shinji chuckling softly as he got to his feet and leaned forwards, gently brushing his lips against hers. It was a chaste kiss that lasted a mere second, but Hinata was still mildly shocked by it, her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a dark cherry color because of it. _'That...that was my first kiss_...,' she thought silently, the girl slightly shocked that he did that. He backed away with a light blush on his own cheeks as he stood upright with a cheerful smile and wave.

"B-Bye...," Hinata managed to get out as he strode out of the room and shut the door behind him. Her fingers went to her still-tingling lips. "Th-That was..." Her mind was still trying to understand _exactly _what had just happened, her fingers flinching away from her lips. She felt a rolling wave of exhaustion tide over her, the weight of everything that had just happened along with her long missions catching up to her. Depression weighed on her heavily as she finally let her mind accept what was happening- she was just kissed by the man that was going to be her fiancee, and it wasn't Shino...it would _never _be Shino- and she just wanted to sleep, to dream it all away and become oblivious to reality for a while. "Would it really be okay...? If I just slept and dreamed it all away..?" Hinata let her weary body collapse to the side, her head on her pillow and her arms folded at her chest. Her white eyes glimmered with complicated emotions as they narrowed down sleepily. "...So tired..." Without much thought, Hinata let her eyes slide shut and she fell into a dark, restful, peaceful sleep.

- I hope you liked the first chapter. :D

- No _real _cliffies like I had originally wanted. :( Oh well! The next chapter is going to be juicy and I'm going to give a _hint _of foreshadowing...if you can find it. :P

- If you noticed, I kind of played around with the names a bit- Yami is from Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Onigumo is from Inuyasha, Makenshi is from Final Fantasy: Unlimited, Shuuichi is from Yu Yu Hakusho (though I've seen a _lot _of 'Shuuichi's in anime/manga...), I got Ayame from Inuyasha (though I think there's a character in Yu Yu Hakusho that is named Ayame, too...), Fuu from Magic Knight Rayearth, Hikari from Digimon (Kari), Ryu is from Street Fighter, and Midori was a random name I picked out. (Isn't there a series named Midori Days? I think that's where I originally got it from...) So...yeah. I thought I would have a little fun with that, taking names from series I've seen some to most/all of. (With the exception of Midori Days.)

- Thanks for reading!

- Please review!


End file.
